


Flash 5x20 Fix It: HISHE Type (Or Iris Gets A Firm Dose Of Reality)

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn't let Iris get away with her outlandish words about Thawne, Correcting Joslyn's 5x20 Arc, Episode Fix-it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A fix it one shot that aims to correct some issues I had a problem with in regards to Iris and Joslyn/Weather Witch, but in a HISHE style more or less.





	Flash 5x20 Fix It: HISHE Type (Or Iris Gets A Firm Dose Of Reality)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, how are you ? While I enjoyed 5x20, my official verdict is that it was average & because of Iris and Weather Witch. Therefore this one shot is to correct those issues, "How It Should've Ended" style.

Correction 1 How Iris and Barry's talk should've ended FFWD Grey Static

Barry looked at his wife in disbelief, not believing what had just come out of her mouth. After everything Thawne had put them through, she had the temerity to suggest that maybe the supervillain was right ? Unbelievable!. Barry took a deep breath and decided to give Iris a dose of reality.

"Are you serious Iris ? Are you freaking serious ?!", he demanded, a stunned look on his face. Iris realized at that moment that she had royally screwed up by running her mouth without thinking, but before she could say anything, her husband held out his hand.

"No Iris, you don't get to talk. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Got it ?!", he continued, leaving no room for argument. Iris nodded meekly. He went on.

"That monster has done so many horrible things to us. He murdered my mother, a woman who would've been your mother in law, lied to and manipulated us, indirectly caused Eddie's death, and did so many other terrible things to us. And now he's crossed a significant line by using our own daughter, & possibly against us, while corrupting her with the Negative Speed Force. Aren't you infuriated about that as much as I am ?"

"I understand why you would want to protect Nora. She's our daughter. And maybe I was a little too harsh with her and it was definitely a mistake to send her back to the future, including from a leadership and tactical standpoint. But agreeing with Thawne about anything and saying what you just said ? I cannot believe my own wife would say something like that and I can't even look at you", the last part said with Barry shaking his head in frustration. Iris could only bow her head in shame. Barry took another deep breath and then continued on.

"I love you deeply Iris, and always will. And I love our daughter. And I'm happy that you were honest with me about your time travel instead of keeping it from me and also, with anger and firmness, telling Thawne to back off from our family or else. But you can't have it both ways. Standing against Thawne at one point and then being his advocate at another point."

"Therefore I'm going to issue an ultimatum to you, which is that you're with Thawne or with me. Which is it going to be ?"

"With you Barry. With you and with our daughter", Iris answered with shame and remorse. "And I'm so sorry for what I just said about Thawne. It was not right, I cannot believe I said that, and I was out of line. Thawne is a monster and there's nothing good or right about him. I crossed a line I shouldn't have and again, I'm truly sorry. All I want is for our daughter to return to us and I was not thinking straight. I still crossed a line with my words".

Barry nodded, and then took his wife into his arms.

"I appreciate that, and thank you. And I want our daughter back as much as you do. However, and if you ever say something like that about that villain, I'm kicking you off of the team. No exceptions and regardless of whether or not you're my wife. I cannot have someone who even gives a hint of wavering towards Thawne be anywhere near my team and it's not open for discussion", he finished gently but firmly. "Oh, and we need to keep our options open and be prepared to stop Nora, regardless of her being our daughter. No ifs, ands, or buts about it".

"I agree to your terms Barry, and you're right", Iris answered. "And again, I'm sorry". And that was that.

Correction 2 How Joslyn's arc should have ended FFWD Grey Static

As the new Rogues planned everything, Nora took Joslyn aside for a private word.

"Could you please tell me again what our plan is", Nora asked her, making sure she understood what needed to be done.

"We're pretending to work with Brie and Ragdoll but in actuality we're working to take them down while extracting some necessary materials we need to help stop the new Cicada", Joslyn answered. "I still feel a bit uncomfortable about this. Thanks to you I turned over a new leaf, turned myself in and served my time instead of following Silver Ghost to Bolivia when she broke out, and now want to help people. Plus I'm still filled with shame and heartache over hurting and trying to kill so many people".

"I know this needs to be done, but pretending to be back to my old ways and behaving as though I want to kill people while pretending to be upset that I can't ? It just gives me bad vibes". Nora listened to her friend's words with sympathy and then held her in an embrace.

"I gave you a second chance because I believe there's good in you and am a believer in looking for the best in everyone. You have changed Joslyn and you're a good woman now. This mission is hard for me to do as well and I dread what my parents will think of me until they learn the truth, but we both need to remain firm, stay the course, and play the part. And rest assured that I'll always help you remain in the light", Nora reassured the former Weather Witch.

The two of them would continue to play the role of evil, mean girls until Brie and Ragdoll betrayed them though they were thankfully rescued by the timely arrival of Team Flash. And after everything was settled, Joslyn went on to find her own path while while staying on the straight and narrow.

The End, With HISHE ending music

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And that's how it should've ended. While I ship West-Allen and will always be happy that Barry got the girl, I was almost stunned by the words that came out of Iris's mouth. When I heard what she said about Thawne, I flinched. I mean I literally flinched. And she really owed Barry an apology for her words. Therefore I decided she needed to be called out and put in her place while also giving him an apology he deserved. Plus she needed a warning of consequences and that's why Barry threatens her here.
> 
> As for Joslyn, her arc in this episode was handled all wrong. She's so remorseful and repentant when she was introduced for the second time, even being inspired by Nora's words during the car chase to draw closer to the light, and now she does a 180 and wants to be a criminal again ? And she was also so upset that she hurt people and wants to make things right but then is upset by Nora's no killing condition ? What in the world was this ?
> 
> There were also inconsistencies. How could Joslyn and Silver Ghost have gone to Bolivia if they were arrested due to Joslyn turning herself in ? And if Joslyn always intended to go away with Silver Ghost, why did she bother using her staff to stop the car, save Nora's life, and again, turn herself in ?
> 
> Either Tod Hellbing forgot how he had written her arc, his writers did not get enough sleep the previous night, or the new showrunner that's coming is ignoring background material and retconning stuff, starting with Joslyn. And even if something is retconned, it should still be a smooth transition and make sense. This did not make sense and someone in the crew really messed up. This was just not good at all.
> 
> Therefore I also fixed it by having Joslyn remain in the light and in deep cover like Nora, while maintaining original canon in regards to her repentance.
> 
> And that's why I think the episode was average. While it was enjoyable to me in terms of humor, CGI, the Catilin/Ralph team up, the Cisco/Sherloque dynamic after they were captured, which was fun to me, and the mean girls team up, the writing for Iris and Joslyn was much to be desired while the latest emotional angsty drama for West-Allen last night was completely unnecessary and should've not been added to the script.
> 
> Before I go, I've heard that some people on Fanfiction.net are calling Stand With Ward and Queen a racist just because he does not ship West-Allen. I don't know where you people are getting this from but he is most certainly not a racist. If he were, why does he call white characters onto the carpet when they misbehave and not just black people ? Why doesn't he always have Lyla divorce Diggle in every one shot in which she calls him out ? And why did he make Conner Hawk and Mia's romance more overt in another fic ? Does that sound like a racist to you ?
> 
> Just because Stand doesn't like a pairing, that does not make him a racist and you people calling him that is really uncalled for. So I'd like for you to really think about what you're saying and to make the right choice instead of hurling baseless allegations like that towards him or anyone else just because they don't like a certain ship or character. It's almost as bad as if someone were to call someone else a Nazi because the other person does not like Felicity. Please just stop.
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
